


Особенности техники призыва

by sunny_krolock



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предположим (для полноты картины), что события в Fate/Stay Night и UBW шли не параллельно, а одно за другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности техники призыва

Война разразилась семь лет спустя.   
Тосака Рин стояла у окна, ее взгляд блуждал по золотистым в лучах закатного осеннего солнца верхушкам садовых деревьев, не замечая привычного пейзажа. Перед глазами мелькали далекие образы: смешная девочка с двумя перевязанными черными бантами хвостиками на краю рассвета и он. Ее верный Слуга-предатель.  
Дважды она призывала его, и в обеих войнах его смерть выкупала ее жизнь. Да что уж! И ее, и Широ, и даже Сейбер. Но семь лет назад он ушел навсегда. «Неужели поверил в Широ с его наивными идеалами? – иногда спрашивала она себя. – Все мы потеряли уверенность в дружбе и справедливости, а он обрел?»  
В той войне исчезли короткие юбки-разлетайки и пушистые хвостики. Она забросила магию и с головой ушла в учебу, попутно подталкивая и Широ. Она обещала ему сделать все, чтобы он никогда не появился вновь. Она искоса наблюдала за взрослеющим Эмией, и ее сердце замирало, когда на мальчишеском лице проступали его черты.   
Они окончили школу и разошлись разными дорогами. Широ работал настройщиком электроприборов, а свободное время уделял холодному оружию. Так говорила Сакура, с которой Рин частенько сталкивалась возле дома. Дело явно шло к помолвке, и девушка успокаивала себя, что Эмия просто тренирует свои способности привычным методом, но встретив его однажды на набережной, поняла, что ошиблась.   
Эмия Широ искусно маскировал свои чувства обычной рабочей усталостью, а на самом деле так и не смог отпустить Сейбер. И клинки, которые день ото дня получались все лучше и мощнее, служили ему вечным напоминанием о войнах, когда она была рядом. Рин казалось, что он стоит на распутье, не решаясь сделать шаг, поддается общему течению, иногда убегая в свой настоящий мир. «Как хорошо, - думала она, вглядываясь в его расслабленное лицо, - что Святой Грааль исчез, а сосуд для него, бедная Илиясфиль, уничтожена Гильгамешем! Все-таки хорошо…»  
И вот семь лет спустя Грааль объявился вновь. Рин пыталась убежать, не думать о Слугах, не ввязываться в войну, но идущие рядышком мимо ее окон Эмия и Сейбер разрушили ее стремления в один миг.   
«Если он снова ввяжется в битву, мне придется его защищать! – она раздраженно сметала с полок запыленные книги в кожаных переплетах. – Я ведь дала слово! А еще мне бы узнать, будет ли он среди Слуг».

***  
Последние слова заклинания призыва потонули в диком грохоте. Из чердачного окна вслед отблескивающей стеклянной крошке понеслась волна алого магического света. Что-то шлепнулось о землю в саду. Рин сорвалась с места и, прихрамывая на левую ногу, побежала по ступенькам вниз, на улицу, где ждал ее новый Слуга.   
Перечеркнутая тенями, усыпанная битым стеклом лужайка перед домом была пуста, но у калитки маячил высокий силуэт. Рин он казался смутно знакомым. Не раздумывая, она кинулась наперерез, неожиданно беспечная, будто не была одним из сильнейших Мастеров, будто не она на чем свет ругала в свое время наивного и пылкого Широ. Замечталась, как девчонка: а вдруг? А может, все-таки он? На ее пути неожиданно выросла широкая, обтянутая тонким кожаным одеянием грудь, и тут же насмешливый голос протянул:  
\- И это «великий Мастер» прошлых войн!   
Девушка подняла голову и в немом изумлении долгие несколько секунд всматривалась в лукавые карие глаза, выцепила взглядом начищенные стальные наплечники и поблескивающий в алых закатных лучах наконечник фигурного Проклятого копья.   
\- Лансер!   
\- А ты действительно подросла, детка, - Слуга ухмыльнулся и небрежно пробежал холодными пальцами по щеке девушки. – И надо же, все-таки прибежала ко мне.   
Рин возмущенно вскрикнула и отскочила на пару шагов. В памяти тут же всплыла тесная комната, тело Котомине Кирея на пыльном полу и Лансер, пронзенный в сердце собственным не знающим промаха копьем, прислонившийся в стене, почти скрытый уже языками пламени.

\- Мне нравятся такие люди, как ты, Лансер, - Тосака Рин прячет лицо, удерживая слезы. Он умрет за нее, как когда-то, в прошлой войне, погиб Арчер. Она не стоит таких жертв.   
\- Девка, рано тебе еще о таком думать. Вот лет через двадцать… Тогда приходи, я с радостью… - Слуга хрипло смеется. И она тоже улыбается сквозь слезы, ободренно, благодарно. 

\- Следи за своим языком! – запоздало огрызнулась она и спустя мгновение весело смеялась вместе с ним. – Так… ты мой Слуга?   
Лансер запустил пятерню в свою всклокоченную шевелюру и рассеянно покачал головой.  
\- Прости, крошка, но у меня уже есть хозяин. И именно он отправил меня на разведку. Так что наше с тобой интимное общение откладывается еще на некоторое время! Я убедился, ты девушка верная…  
Тосака Рин, не обращая внимания на горящие щеки, выловила из-за пазухи цепочку с магическим кристаллом и с угрожающим криком направила на болтуна открытую ладонь. Тот, прихихикивая, перепрыгнул через ограду и, скрывшись в тени домов, посоветовал:  
\- Ты бы у себя на чердаке поискала. Может, кто-то завалялся!  
Рин в растерянности оглядела разворочанные оконные рамы на верхнем этаже. Почему Слуга появился именно там, а не в начертанной для него пентаграмме? И почему до сих пор не нашел своего Мастера, не попытался защитить от чужого Слуги?   
Поднимаясь по поскрипывающим ступенькам, она изо всех сил гнала будоражащее сердце ощущение дежа вю. На ее памяти только одна героическая душа позволяла себе подобные вольности. На правах старых друзей.   
«Друзей!» Рин фыркнула и толкнула расшатанную взрывом дверь. Среди обломков, осколков, черепков и комков пыли на потрепанном сундуке сидел…  
\- Вот уж правда - злой рок. Третий раз один и тот же Мастер, и третий раз убеждаюсь, что ни чуточки не поумневший, - Арчер презрительно нахмурил брови, но глаза его смеялись. – А ведь Лансер мог тебя убить.   
\- Не похоже, чтобы тебя так уж сильно беспокоила судьба твоего хозяина, - в ответ буркнула девушка. Она оперлась о косяк, опасаясь, что дрожащие колени подломятся, и потянулась протереть глаза – вдруг все-таки сон или особо реалистичная иллюзия Кастор.   
Мужчина, внимательно следивший за ее манипуляциями, неожиданно улыбнулся:  
\- Все такая же неуклюжая.   
\- А ты все такой же… - Рин запнулась, во все глаза рассматривая того, появление которого она обещала не допустить. - Все такой же!   
Тот же Арчер, что и семь лет назад, а не Эмия Широ…   
\- Я не справилась с обещанием? – спросила она тихо, закусив губу. – И поэтому ты пришел снова?  
Арчер подошел к ней вплотную, обхватил пальцами подбородок, вздернул голову. Девушка отстраненно подумала, что пальцы у него в отличие от Лансера теплые.  
\- Рин, признайся, ты хотела призвать именно меня. А я не мог оставить тебя на попечение этого наивного идиота, Эмии Широ.   
Тосака Рин несмело улыбнулась, на миг позабыв о войне, о тревоживших ее мыслях и даже о смущении от их неожиданной теплой близости. А Арчер справедливости ради мысленно добавил: «Хотя я тоже, как наивный идиот, поверил, что зова этого кроме меня никто больше не услышит…»


End file.
